


La Reine des Buissons

by Symbelmyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbelmyn/pseuds/Symbelmyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imrahil, futur Prince de Dol Amroth, voyage pour la première fois hors de son pays natal pour assister son père lors de négociations, et il rencontre incidemment une jeune dame du Rohan au caractère bien trempé. Ça sera pour lui le début des ennuis! Imrahil/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Reine des Buissons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: les personnages ainsi que la Terre du Milieu ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Tolkien et ses ayants-droits.

An 2985 du Tiers-Age

Imrahil se tenait dans la cour de la demeure princière de Dol Amroth, scrutant l'agitation tout autour de lui. Les préparatifs du voyage allaient bon train : presque tout était prêt, et son père avait bon espoir de pouvoir partir demain à l'aube. Il pouvait voir des intendants affairés, les sourcils froncés, se prenant les pieds dans leurs interminables listes de choses à empaqueter. Autour couraient des pages en livrée, tentant d'amener leur fardeau à bon port, tout en évitant les intendants susnommés qui ne regardaient évidemment pas où ils mettaient les pieds. Au milieu de tout ça se trouvaient les contremaîtres du chantier naval, la mine renfrognée, s'inquiétant principalement de savoir s'ils pourraient remplir leurs objectifs dans les temps et sans dépasser le budget, n'ayant cure du bien-être de leurs ouvriers. 

Tous ces préparatifs étaient destinés au prochain voyage du Prince dans les contrées lointaines du Nord. En effet, de nombreux instruments indispensables à la navigation étaient de fabrication naine, garantissant ainsi une excellente facture et une résistance à toute épreuve. Néanmoins, il était temps de remplacer certains loch, de racheter de nouvelles boussoles, octants et astrolabes… Les marins de Dol Amroth faisaient commerce depuis de nombreuses générations avec les Nains des Montagnes Bleues, qui étaient d'excellent artisans en plus de pouvoir expédier leur articles par la mer de l'Ouest à bord de bateaux dépêchés par la principauté.  
Seulement cette année, au sortir de l'hiver, une missive en provenance de Dale était parvenue au Prince Adrahil II. Il s'agissait du Roi Bain de Dale, les enjoignant à gagner son royaume pour qu'il puisse proposer aux Gondoriens des accords commerciaux alléchants avec les Nains de la Montagne Solitaire. Il promettait que le Roi sous la Montagne était prêt à faire des compromis avantageux pour les Hommes du Sud, ainsi qu'à livrer une marchandise de meilleure qualité. Dain n'était pourtant pas connu pour son caractère arrangeant ! De plus, les Hommes de Dale assuraient qu'ils pourraient sans problème envoyer les instruments par le fleuve.   
A la réception de cette lettre, Adrahil avait fulminé pendant des jours : cet accord ne risquait pas d'aboutir à un échange avantageux, ni même juste ! La réputation de Dain en affaires le précédait en effet jusque dans le Sud. Et Bain semblant oublier que sur l'Anduin, il y avait les grandes chutes de Rauros, qui compliquaient toute navigation au long cours ! Comment comptait-il les contourner sans prendre du retard ? A tout cela s'ajoutaient les relations diplomatiques avec le Nord : comment le Prince de Dol Amroth pouvait-il refuser un accord avec le Roi de Dale sans même une discussion ? Bain en ressortirait l'ego froissé, et l'amitié entre les deux contrées compromise.  
Bref, le voyage s'imposait.  
Le Prince projetait de remonter l'Anduin jusqu'à l'embouchure du Snowbourne par lequel il rallierait Edoras. Les Rohirrims ne souffrant pas qu'un étranger pénètre leurs terres sans paraître devant leur Roi, ce passage était donc obligé. Avec un peu de chance, Théoden leur prêtera des chevaux avec lesquels ils pourront atteindre la Forêt Noire par la rive ouest de l'Anduin. Bain leur y enverra ses bateliers pour emprunter la rivière de la Forêt, et ainsi arriver à destination.

Imrahil se décida à prendre le chemin du port : la mer était chère à son cœur, et il souhaitait l'admirer une dernière fois avant les deux mois que dureront le voyage. La perspective du périple emplissait son cœur d'une excitation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Jamais il n'avait quitté le Gondor, ni vécu autre chose que des étés chauds et des hivers doux.   
Il rêvait de voir les ondoyantes collines du Rohan, la lisière enchanteresse de la Forêt d'Or et de naviguer sur la puissante Anduin. Imrahil se prenait même à vouloir défier Dol Guldur, grisé par une pointe de frayeur mais à l'abri sur la rive opposée du fleuve, ou à s'imaginer chasser l'araignée géante dans la Forêt Noire.   
Le jeune Gondorien secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place : ces débordements d'imagination lui ressemblaient fort peu, et il se devait de rester les pieds sur terre. Il rajusta son interminable cape grise et tapota le bastingage du navire le plus proche pour chasser sa gêne. L'objet de ce voyage était on ne peut plus sérieux, et Imrahil devra se montrer digne de son rang et de sa tâche. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la mer. Comment les gens du Nord vivaient-ils sans le bruit constant des vagues se brisant sur les falaises et sans le cri lancinant des oiseaux de mer ?

Un léger tâtonnement sur son bras tira Imrahil de sa torpeur : il s'agissait d'Ivriniel, sa sœur la plus âgée, qui était de huit ans son aînée.  
«- Imrahil, c'est bien toi ?, dit-elle de sa petite voix  
-C'est bien moi , » répondit son frère, lui intimant d'un geste doux de se tourner légèrement pour lui faire face.  
Voir Ivriniel fixer le vide juste à côté de lui peinait toujours le jeune Prince, même après toutes ces années. La fille d'Adrahil, qui atteignait presque les quarante ans désormais, avait été victime d'une grave chute de cheval il y a de cela maintenant 23 ans, la laissant aveugle et boiteuse. Sa triste condition fit fuir ses nombreux prétendants, la laissant sans espoir d'avenir.   
Imrahil tenta de chasser ses idées noires alors qu'Ivriniel reprenait la parole :  
« -Alors, prêt pour ton grand départ ? » dit Ivriniel avec un immense sourire.  
-Je suis prêt, répondit-il, déterminé ».

**Author's Note:**

> La cécité d'Ivriniel est « inspirée » par les cécités observées lors de la Guerre de Sécession : les plombs des carabines traversaient le crâne sans tuer, endommageant le lobe occipital (à l'arrière du cerveau), siège de la vision. Je me suis dis qu'un traumatisme dû à une chute grave pouvait donner les mêmes séquelles.


End file.
